Ghost vs Real
by iamtryN
Summary: This takes place after 6.10. What do you think Mary would have to say about Samuel's treatment of her boys? This is my version of a what if, Short Shot.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything supernatural…

**NOTE#1**: So, this is new for me… this has Dean and Sam mentioned, but it's Mary and Samuel, after 6.10.

**NOTE#2**: I want to thank **all **my reviewers. A special thanks to cold kagome, who has reviewed all my stories and for your review of When the Dean breaks. I would also like to thank Shannanigans for reviewing that story as well. I also need to thank hotshow for review of Sam… a Winchester? Can't forget the adds to favs and alerts. Air kisses!

**NOTE#3**: I guess a soulless Sam can save Dean after all. Weird, huh? I just add fluffy chick-flicky stuff. Let's lighten up? It'll all be ok! Thank you as well.

_**Ghost vs. Real**_

"_Daddy, how could you_?" Came a soft voice from behind him, full of anger.

Samuel raised his head as he stiffened in his seat at the table in the abandoned building he'd been using as base. He was in the middle of getting ready to throw back another shot of scotch. Standing as he turned he faced what he knew was his daughters voice, what else he would find he was unsure.

He thought all was lost now that Crowley was dead… yeah, he knew that angel friend of the boys had done it. Heard Crowley scream his last. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

Samuel's lips trembled as he looked at his daughter, asking, "How? _How are you here_?"

"_What have you done_, daddy?" She looked at him saddened, not giving him a chance to reply before asking, "You say you love me?" She shook her head at him, before continuing, "That Dean had no idea what that means. That he felt nothing for me? _Dean_… he still loves me with his _four year old heart_. Do you understand what that means?" She questioned as she advanced toward him. "That he remembers me as all children of that age remembers their parents, on a pedestal of can do no wrong. He still loves me unconditional..." She was interrupted by Samuel.

He backed away sideways along the table as he said in a shaky voice, "You're a ghost, you aren't…"

She sliced a hand through the air to silence him as she continued, " My sons were my everything, still are… _both_ of them. I gave up hunting for them."

"Dean asked me not to bring you back. How is that unconditional love?" Samuel asked in anguish.

She ignored his question as she took another step toward him, "You say they can't understand… they do, probably better than you." She tilted her head as she stared at her father. "They have lived with my death their whole lives. You've only been living with it a year."

"Mary…" He tried again, reaching out a hand toward her.

"Dean was asking you from his heart not to go down that same path John, Dean and I all went down. Dean and Sam are still suffering the repercussions from those sacrifices." Her form wavered with that statement.

She stepped back, saying harshly, "You betrayed my boys for what? A dream that you can't get back…_ you can't get me back_. He lied to you." She sighed as she said, "So you gave up the only _real family _you had left for a dream. They are flesh and bone."

"You justify what you did as you didn't know what Sam is, but you hunted with him, you claimed to care about him. You claimed to care about both of them. But you again justify your actions by telling Dean he is a stranger. That he means nothing to you. Dean fought alongside you as well, began to trust you."

She took a step closer, "Your betrayal will cost you greatly. You're just too stupid to realize that you gave up living breathing grandchildren for a ghost. Dean will kill you next time he sees you. He will keep his word to you. He gave you chances-actually he gave you repeated chances. He even stopped Sam from killing you. You want to know why?" Mary's voice raised with the last question.

Samuel shook his head no.

She glared at her father as she told him anyway, the temperature in the room seemed to drop, "Because you are _my _father and I loved you. You were family. Dean gets that."

She shook her head again, " Too bad you didn't."

"You are my family girl." Samuel said, feeling anger for the first time since the conversation began.

"I even named the boys after you and mom." Mary said flatly before asking, " Remember her?"

"Of course I remember her. But you are my child."

She looked at him, tears sliding down her pale face, "And they are mine."

At that Samuel dropped his hand and bowed his head. He had been wrong. He now knew what the boys were to him. Those boys were Mary's sons and now he had lost them too.

Mary nodded as she started to fade away leaving a parting statement, "Now you understand. It's too bad it comes too late."

**The End**


End file.
